To transfer a measurement from a first object to a second object, a user typically follows a process of making and reading the measurement at the first object, recording the measurement by mentally remembering and/or physically writing down the measurement, and reproducing the measurement at the second object by marking the measurement on the second object. Conventional measurement devices for making the measurement include tape measures, scales or rulers, micrometers, etc. Conventional marking devices for recording and/or transferring the measurement include pencils, chalk lines, scribes, etc. Thus, the user must handle or operate a separate measurement device and a separate marking device for transfer of the measurement from the first object to the second object. In addition, the user may also require the use of a recording medium, such as paper, for recording of the measurement during the transfer process.
Unfortunately, any number of errors my occur in the typical measurement transfer process. For example, inaccurate making or reading of the measurement at the first object may occur, inaccurate recording of the measurement by the user may occur, and/or inaccurate reproduction of the measurement at the second object may occur. Transferring multiple measurements, therefore, increases the possibility of such errors. In addition, transferring multiple measurements requires that the process be repeated several times. Understandably, repeating the process several times is tedious. As such, the typical method of transferring a measurement from a first object to a second object is often inefficient and time consuming. In addition, accurately forming a plurality of measurement markings at predetermined intervals on an object with conventional measurement devices and conventional marking devices is difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device which facilitates measurement of an object and marking of the object with a measurement, as well as transfer of a measurement of the object to another object.